1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to coffee makers and, more particularly, to an automatic coffee maker having an improved powder fineness adjusting arrangement.
2. Related Art
Coffee mills in the shape of a mug are well known. Also, automatic drip coffee makers are well known. An automatic coffee maker with a grinding device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,002 by the same inventor of the present invention as closest to the present invention is specifically incorporated herein by reference.